Sweet Liar
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Kebohongan sudah pasti tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Hinata kini merasakan akibatnya. Apa itu? Let's check this out. STARTING WAVE #WordsForYou. ENDING WAVE dilanjut oleh Andromeda Arundhati


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sweet Liar**

 **SasuHina**

 **Starting Wave**

 **#WordsForYou**

"Oops... Hinata Iphone baru tuh!"

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai panjang hingga mencapai pinggangnya hanya bisa mengulum senyum ketika satu persatu teman sekelasnya memberi perhatian khusus pada dirinya. Bahkan dalam hitungan detik saja, mejanya sudah dikerubungi oleh teman-teman sekelas yang ingin melihat langsung ponsel baru Hinata yang kabarnya memiliki harga selangit. Mereka bahkan saling berlomba untuk duduk di dekat Hinata.

"Astaga! Iphone-mu bagus, ya," puji Sakura seraya mengelus layar ponsel mahal Hinata. "Aku dengar-dengar, harganya bisa mencapai satu motor matic! Benar tidak, Hinata- _chan_?"

Hinata mengulum senyum saja saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Dia sendiri pun seolah enggan menggubris pertanyaan itu yang menurutnya tak penting. Wajah sumringahnya masih setia memandangi para teman sekelas yang mengagumi ponsel barunya.

"Aku suka sekali _hardcase_ -nya!" pekik teman sekelasnya yang berambut pirang sebahu. Gadis itu bernama Kin Tsuchi, yang menyukai semua hal berbau kawaii. Matanya bersinar terang kala melihat hardcase ungu pastel dengan motif lavender di semua sisi. "Hinata- _chan_ , kalau untuk Iphone 5S ada tidak yang begini?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata menatap Kin. Tangan kanannya bertopang pada dagu dan matanya menyipit seolah sedang berpikir. "Uhm... sepertinya... tak ada!" ujarnya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ini khusus untuk Iphone 7 Plus!"

"Wah, ini ada _fingerprint_ -nya, ya!" pekik Ino sambil menatap kagum pada ponsel baru Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas bosan kala melihat ekspresi para siswi di kelasnya yang seolah memuja ponselnya. Tentu saja ini menyebalkan untuknya. "Mata kalian tak bisa tenang kalau sudah melihat barang mewah!" gerutu Hinata seraya mengeluarkan buku matematika dari tas sandangnya. "Seperti tak pernah pegang Iphone saja!"

Ino menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengar gerutuan Hinata. Sebagai pengguna ponsel Android, wajar saja dia mendadak norak ketika temannya menggunakan ponsel mewah seperti Iphone. "Kau sih enak bisa dapat ponsel mahal dari pacarmu! Kalau aku... uhh Sai- _kun_ tak akan memberikannya!" Ino merajuk. Jika sudah menyangkut kekasihnya, Sai, dia pasti akan dilema. Sekedar info, ya, Sai adalah siswa tampan di sekolah ini. Namun sayangnya, Sai termasuk anak golongan kurang mampu. Biaya sekolah saja ditanggung pihak yayasan sekolah, mustahil saat ini bisa membeli Iphone 7 Plus untuk kekasihnya.

Hinata tersenyum saja saat menanggapi keluhan ini. Di dalam hatinya dia menyetujui. Sai itu miskin, ponsel saja tak punya. Untung saja dia punya paras tampan, jadi Ino bisa berpikir dua kali kalau mau memutuskannya.

"Maka dari itu, kalau punya pacar harus seperti Hinata- _chan_. Kaya raya dan tidak pelit!" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

Teman-teman yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Hinata menghela napas panjang saat mendengar ujaran Sakura. "Sudah jelas. Kalau punya kekasih kaya dan baik, pasti menyenangkan."

Teman-temannya mengangguk satu suara. Mereka tak bisa memungkiri jika punya pacar kaya bak malaikat seperti kekasih Hinata, pasti dia akan meminta banyak barang mewah. "Hinata- _chan_ , bagaimana jika hari ini kita ke _mansion_ kekasihmu itu? Kan selama ini kita selalu gagal menemuinya," ujar Kin sambil menatap wajah Hinata penuh harap.

Selama kurang lebih lima bulan Hinata punya pacar, tak pernah sekalipun dia mengenalkan sang pujaan hati pada teman-temannya. Padahal semua temannya benar-benar dibuat penasaran oleh sosok malaikat bagi Hinata.

"Pasti pacarmu itu tampan!" seru Ino bersemangat. " _Mansion_ nya saja besaaaaaaarrrrrr sekali! Kalah saing sama _mansion_ Uzumaki Karin."

Siapa yang tak mengenal Uzumaki Karin?

Gadis yang menjadi _cheerleader_ itu, memiliki _mansion_ super besar. Bahkan dia disebut-sebut sebagai siswi terkaya di sekolah ini. Karena hal itulah, Karin disegani oleh siswi dari golongan biasa seperti Hinata dan teman-temannya.

"Hinata bisa menyaingi Karin. Lihat saja Iphone kalian saja memiliki tipe yang sama!" kata Sakura dengan suara nyaring.

"Sudah-sudah, hentikan obrolan ini, oke. Kita harus fokus belajar dulu," ucap Hinata sembari membuka lembaran buku matematikanya yang sebelumnya terbiarkan begitu saja di atas mejanya.

"Huft, pokoknya nanti kita harus ke _mansion_ pacarmu itu, Hinata- _chan_!" seru Ino seraya mengedipkan matanya.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Benar! Aku juga tak sabar melihat rupanya!"

Setetes keringat jatuh dan membasahi pelipis Hinata. Dia melihat wajah teman-temannya bergantian satu per satu dengan sorot khawatir. 'Akh, sialan. Kenapa jadi begini!' umpat Hinata kesal.

"Hinata _-_ chan, kau tak apa?" tanya Ino seraya mengamati ekspresi wajah Hinata yang cemberut. "Kau tampak tidak bersemangat. Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin mengelak lagi seperti waktu itu?" Ino tampak curiga.

Hinata melebarkan matanya saat melihat ekspresi di wajah Ino. "A-Aku..."

"Well... well, kudengar ada seorang murid yang berani mengimbangi kekayaan keluarga Uzumaki!"

Inilah dia, sosok paling disegani sekaligus dibenci oleh Hinata dan teman-temannya.

"Jadi, kau si anak udik itu... berlagak sok kaya dan memamerkan Iphone terbaru. Memang kau pikir hanya dengan ponsel curianmu, kau bisa menurunkan harga diriku?" Karin mendelik tajam pada Hinata.

Sontak saja Hinata menahan napas. Dia tampak kesal sendiri ketika melihat wajah Karin yang beringas. Meskipun ada perasaan takut yang terselip di hatinya. Bisa-bisa dia dipermalukan disini.

Tidak!

Hinata tak ingin kejadian setahun yang lalu terulang kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hinata menatap sinis pada Karin. "Bilang saja kau iri dengan semua barang mewah yang kudapat dari PACARKU. Maklum saja, kau kan JOMBLO SEJATI!"

Teriakan dan lontaran penuh ejekan dari Hinata membuat teman-temannya menggelak tawa. Hinata berhasil menjungkirbalikkan ledekan Karin padanya. Lihat saja wajah si putri Uzumaki itu, dia tak bisa lagi membalas hinaan Hinata dan ini membuat si gadis indigo menyunggingkan senyum puas.

"Oke!" teriak Karin marah. "Kau harus menemui kami dengan kekasihmu itu!" Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu beranjak dari sana. Dia meninggalkan kelas dan diikuti oleh teman-teman satu gengnya. Tawa menggelegar masih menggema di kelas tersebut.

" _So_ , jangan sampai Karin menginjakmu lagi, Hinata- _chan_. Hubungi kekasihmu itu, dan biarkan Karin melihat kemesraan kalian," kata Kin seraya mengedipkan matanya.

"Buat si Jomblo Sejati menjilat ludahnya sendiri!"

 ***...*...***

" _Berapa kali aku bisa mencicilnya?" Hinata menatap Iphone mahal di dalam etalase toko. Dia menaruh minat lebih pada ponsel itu. "Dua puluh empat kali, bisa?" tanyanya lagi._

 _Penjual ponsel itu menyunggingkan senyum sambil mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Hinata-chan. Karena kau sahabatku, kau boleh membawa ponsel ini pulang. Jangan lupa membayar cicilannya, oke!"_

 _Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah, Ayame-nii? Arigatou gozaimasu!" ucapnya seraya memeluk ponsel mewah itu dengan senyum tak kunjung reda._

"Akh... semuanya jadi rumit!" gumam Hinata seraya menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Berdalih ingin menghubungi sang kekasih, Hinata malah merenungi kebodohannya disini. Seharusnya dia tak perlu berpura-pura menjadi orang kaya hanya untuk membalas perlakuan Karin setahun yang lalu. Kini kebohongan ini akan menjadi tombak yang menusuk dirinya.

Semua barang mewah yang Hinata dapat merupakan hasil dari mencicil. Ponsel, tas, sepatu, pakaian, bahkan peralatan _make_ - _up_ , itu merupakan barang yang dia cicil.

Ayahnya hanya seorang pegawai biasa di kantor gubernur, sementara Ibunya seorang guru sekokah dasar. Uang darimana dia bisa mencicil semuanya.

Tak ada yang tahu jika Hinata bekerja sebagai penjaga swalayan dari pukul empat sore hingga dua belas malam. Bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga menjadi guru privat pada hari Sabtu untuk keluarga Sabaku.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" gerutu Hinata lagi.

Sebentar lagi jam usai sekolah akan tiba. Dan mau tak mau, dia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

 ***...*...***

Hinata menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia melihat wajah teman-temannya dengan raut tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Intinya, dia benar-benar takut, kalut, dan resah. 'Kami-sama, tolong aku!' pintanya dalam hati.

"Sampai ratusan kali aku melihat _mansion_ ini, tak pernah bosan!" ujar Ino seraya menyenggol lengan Hinata, bermaksud untuk memberi kode maut. Dia mengendikkan kepalanya pada Karin yang sedang menatap _mansion_ besar itu. "HINATA- _CHAN_... KAU AKAN MENJADI NYONYA BESAR DI _MANSION_ SEMEWAH INI!" pekik Ino sengaja untuk memanas-manasi Karin Uzumaki yang sedang kesal.

"ITU BENAR SEKALI. TAK TERBAYANGKAN JIKA NANTINYA HINATA AKAN MENJADI ORANG TERPANDANG SEJAGAT RAYA." Sakura ikut menimpali.

"Kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja. Bisa saja sahabat kalian itu jadi istri simpanan Om-Om Senang!" hina Karin dengan seringai sinis. "Mustahil sekali si pemilik _mansion_ ini adalah kekasihnya." Dia masih menyangkal semua pengakuan Hinata. Toh, dia belum melihat bukti secara konkrit. "Untuk mempersingkat waktu, silahkan suruh pacarmu keluar dari _mansion_ nya!"

Hinata gelagapan saat mendengar titah Karin. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan perasaan kalut. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat tidak baik. Sepertinya akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya akan terkuak sekarang juga.

"Cepatlah!" perintah Karin dengan senyum mencela.

Hinata bergerak lamban menuju gerbang utama _mansion_. Kokohnya gerbang itu sudah menjelaskan bahwa si empunya _mansion_ sangatlah kaya raya.

"Oi! Cepatlah! Apa kau mau mengakui kalau pria yang kau sebut kekasih itu adalah khayalan saja?" Karin tertawa lebar. Tangannya bersidekap seraya menatap sinis wajah Hinata yang sudah pucat pasi. "Atau kau ingin aku berteriak dan memanggil penghuni _mansion_ ini?" ancamnya.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan berat hati. Matanya memejam seolah menerima semua hal yang terjadi dengan kepasrahan. "T-Tidak perlu. A-aku..."

"Huft, kau lama sekali. Kalau begitu aku saja yang memanggil pacarmu itu!" Karin berjalan dan menarik gerbang kokoh _mansion_ tersebut dengan sentakan kuat. Namun belum sempat dia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, seorang lelaki muda dengan pakaian formal dengan setelan jas mahal tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

Karin terpaku begitu saja. Ino dan Sakura pun turut melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tak berkutik saat mata kelam bak elang itu melihat mereka satu per satu. "Tampannya," gumam Sakura secara spontan. Bahkan mata mereka pun tak ingin berkedip sedetik saja. Sosok lelaki idaman seperti pangeran sudah ada di depan mata.

Beda halnya dengan gadis berambut indigo panjang yang masih berdiri tepat di belakang Karin. Dia menunduk sedalam-dalamnya dan berusaha menjadi batu di tengah-tengah atmosfir _absurd_ ini. Entah apa tujuannya, yang jelas dia harapkan jika si pria pemilik rumah mewah itu tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hei, Hinata- _chan_! Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku."

Well, sia-sia.

Suara datar pria itu memanggil namanya.

Tubuh Hinata menegang kala namanya disebut secara gamblang. Lututnya bahkan ikut melemas dan tak sanggup berada disini dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Dia harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum dipermalukan lebih parah lagi. Sayangnya, tatapan penuh tanya yang dilayangkan Ino dan Sakura menahannya untuk berdiri terus disana.

"A-Ano... apakah kau kekasih Hinata- _chan_ yang kaya raya itu?"

Mata Hinata melebar kala mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang sialnya pasti akan mendapat tawa penuh ejekan dari si pria bersurai raven itu. Tangannya terkepal. Apapun entah hinaan maupun sindiran, yang mungkin akan disematkan padanya, dia akan menerima dengan ikhlas.

"Kekasih?" Intonasi pria itu meninggi. Dia masih menatap dalam-dalam wajah Hinata, meskipun gadis itu tampak ketakutan dan terus-menerus menundukkan kepalanya. "Kekasih, ya?"

Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin. Situasi ini berhasil mengacaukan seluruh indranya. Apalagi saat mendengar intonasi pria itu barusan. Dia tak bisa bergeming sedikit pun. Terlalu takut untuk bertindak.

Pria itu melangkah melewati Karin dan mendekati Hinata yang masih setia di tempatnya. Lelaki jangkung itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata. Tangannya menangkup dagu Hinata dan membuat kepala oval milik gadis itu terarah padanya. "Hinata..." Seringaian yang dipamerkan pria itu benar-benar memabukkan. Namun untuk Hinata itu sama sekai tidak mempan. Justru dia ingin merobek mulut manis itu. "Well, apa saja yang telah kau katakan pada mereka tentang ... kita?"

Hinata terkesiap. Satu pun kata tak kunjung dia lontarkan. Bola matanya cukup bergerak kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari pengalihan dari mata kelam lelaki itu.

"Hinata bilang jika kau yang selama ini memberinya barang-barang _brand_ terkenal" ujar Ino tak mau kalah.

"Dia juga bilang kalau suatu saat nanti, akan menjadi Nyonya Besar di mansion mewah ini!" ucap Karin.

Sontak mata Hinata melebar ketika mendengar ucapan Karin barusan. Seumur hidup, dia tak pernah mengatakan akan menjadi Nyonya Besar di mansion Uchiha.

"Katanya kau adalah pacarnya yang baik hati dan setia seperti malaikat!" kata Sakura.

" _Kau memang si iblis brengsek mata keranjang!"_

Rasanya si pria berambut raven ingin tertawa lebar jika mengingat makian tersebut.

"Jadi... dia mengaku bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya?"

Kalimat terakhir si pria berambut raven berhasil menarik atensi keempat siswi itu secara bersamaan.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ ," Hinata berusaha menyela ucapan si pria berambut raven. "S-Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan..."

"Jadi kau bukan kekasih Hinata?" tanya Karin dengan senyum kepuasan.

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke mempertegas.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Pipinya mulai memerah menahan malu tiada tara. Sepertinya mulai esok hari-harinya akan memberat. Seisi sekolah akan tahu jika selama ini dia berbohong dan tentunya Karin akan mencemoohnya habis-habisan seperti tahun lalu.

"Tapi dia adalah Nyonya Besar di _mansion_ ini!" kata Sasuke dengan senyum memikat. "Hinata ... adalah calon istriku."

"APA?" Pekikan ketiga siswi itu. Mereka menatap Hinata seakan tak percaya.

"Dan... kalau kalian bertiga tidak keberatan, kalian bisa mengobrol di dalam _MANSION_ MEWAH ini saja." Sasuke melirik Hinata seraya tersenyum puas.

"Tidak perlu," Karin berbicara ketus. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, dia langsung berjalan mendekati taksi yang mereka tumpangi sebelumnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, taksi tersebut pergi meninggalkan mansion itu.

"Astaga, benarkah kami bisa masuk ke dalam?" tanya Sakura memastikan sekali lagi.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum semanis gula. "Sure," jawabnya.

Ino dan Sakura tersenyum lebar seraya berjalan memasuki areal pekarangan yang cukup luas. "Ayo, Hinata!" teriak mereka bermaksud mengajak Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya," ujarnya lalu melirik Sasuke. Lirikannya berubah haluan menjadi menunduk saat mata kelam Sasuke mengamatinya terus-menerus. "A-A- _Arigatou_."

Sasuke meneringai lebar seraya menarik pinggang Hinata hingga tubuh molek gadis itu berada dalam dekapannya. "Tidak semudah itu berterima kasih untuk ini," bisiknya. "Kau harus mematuhi persyaratan dariku."

"A-Apa syaratnya?"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Kita bicarakan nanti."

 ***...*...***

 **To Be Continue**

 **Starting Wave**

 **#WordsForYou**


End file.
